1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display boards, such as erasable white boards. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to position-adjustable display boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A board for displaying information, such as a white board, is routinely mounted to a wall in a fixed position. The board may be hung with brackets, or other mounting components, rigidly attached to the wall that keep the board positioned at a constant height from the floor. The board may be placed at what is considered to be a nominal height that is convenient for many people. However, the board may be positioned at too great a height for shorter people to easily reach all areas of the board. On the other hand, the board may be placed too low for taller people to comfortably reach the lower portions of the board.